The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for monitoring a prechamber of an internal combustion engine.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine (e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder) to move the components over a distance. Ultimately, the components of the engine power a load. Additionally, a combustion engine may include a prechamber that receives a fuel via a prechamber valve. The prechamber may direct ignited fuel into a combustion chamber to facilitate mixing and combustion. In some cases, the prechamber receives a fuel that may include contaminants such as dirt particles, water droplets, and the like. Accordingly, ignition within the prechamber may be less effective when such contaminants are present within the fuel. Therefore, it is now recognized that it may be desirable to monitor a condition of the prechamber in real-time.